Talk:Ronald Reagan
I left Performers in because that category still contains broadcasters, but I don't object to its removal. Turtle Fan 06:53, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey, TF, was Reagan mentioned in A World of Difference? TR 02:06, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Not a peep. Now that you mention it, that seems a bit odd, doesn't it. Turtle Fan 04:02, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::Given that HT had the USSR follow the same path up until the space trip, just a bit. TR 05:20, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::That and the KGB whacked Gorbachev. One assumes that would make strong hawkish leadership more desirable, not less. On the other hand, he never says that the Gipper wasn't in office. Turtle Fan 16:22, 26 February 2008 (UTC) The OTL bio sketch is looking a little spare for a President of the United States, but I can't really think of anything else to say about him. Turtle Fan 16:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Chicago I'm planning on beefing up the intro a bit later on. Before I do, I wanted to ask, pursuant to the issue ML4E raised the other day, whether we want to keep or remove the Chicago link. As there's nothing in the article on the city that has anything to do with anti-Keynesian economic philosophies, it would seem to be a textbook example of an inappropriate link. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:28, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Looking at the current article, I would say that a link on "Chicago" for "Chicago School of Economics" doesn't seem appropriate and should be removed when the article is revamped. ML4E (talk) 18:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Reagan's Early Politics Reading the bit on Reagan in the MWtIH sub-section made me curious as I thought he had been a Democrat in 1940s. Wikipedia described him as a "liberal Democrat" in the 1940s and that he endorsed Truman in the 1948 election appearing on stage with him in LA during a campaign event. It was only after his relationship with Nancy (a Republican) began in the 1950s did he become more conservative. Do you think Turtledove made a mistake with Reagan's politics for MWtIH or is that an ironic and deliberate twist? ML4E (talk) 22:20, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Reagan's early politics are very well known at this point, so I can't imagine HT missing that. I suspect HT was going for irony and butterflies. TR (talk) 01:08, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Miscellaneous State Governors of the United States (Fictional Work) Cat Unless the "Jefferson" story says so, we can not assume Reagan is a former Governor. ML4E (talk) 18:59, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :It does indeed say so. TR (talk) 19:39, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::To be precise, "Reagan already had the GOP nomination pretty much in his back pocket. Bill figured the ex-governor from one state south would have breezed here any which way. Jefferson’s Republicans averaged just to the right of Attila the Hun."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:27, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Templates Auto-Categorizing Wow, this article didn't have "Hist. Fig.", "American" or DoB/DoD. Useful that. ML4E (talk) 20:56, November 14, 2017 (UTC)